Un futuro prometedor
by Leonor Charon Friki
Summary: La vida de los jóvenes, los hijos de los héroes, es más difícil de lo que se piensa. Pero ellos saben que tienen un futuro prometedor. "Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres".
1. Hasta los enemigos bailan

**Disclaimer:** J. es la dueña y creadora de todo lo que reconozcan. Lo que no, es un invento de mi cabeza, pero nadie me paga por mis locas ideas.

_"Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"_

**Personaje:** Dominique Weasley

**Palabra:** Corbata

* * *

**Hasta los enemigos bailan**

Si tener el cabello pelirrojo era ser un Weasley, entonces ni sus dos hermanos, ni Hugo serían Weasleys. Si fueran las pecas, Lucy tampoco lo sería. Lo que realmente significaba ser un Weasley, era el carácter. Nadie quería ver enojado a un Weasley, por lo cual no entendía porque Lorcan Scamander la provocaba.

Dominique es una orgullosa Ravenclaw, una de los Weasley que rompieron la tradición. Sus primeros años en Hogwarts fueron pacíficos. Con tanta tranquilidad poco a poco se fue aburriendo, y cuando eso sucedía, James Potter al rescate. El primogénito Potter demostró ser digno de su apellido; problemas no le faltaban. Ella como buena mejor amiga y prima, le ayudaba tanto a entrar en ellos, como a quitarselos de encima. Pero el comienzo de su cuarto año en Hogwarts el infierno se desató en su vida.

Lorcan Scamander siempre había sido diferente de su hermano. Nunca tranquilo, nunca serio. Era un espíritu demasiado libre. Fue una sorpresa que fuera seleccionado en Ravenclaw. Pero Dominique se dio cuenta de que no había olvidado sus rencillas de verano, en cuanto se sentó enfrente de ella y le dirigió una mirada traviesa. Ella decidió ignorarlo. Fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho.

Ella siempre era la primera en levantarse, tanto en casa como en el colegio. Por lo cual se volvió un blanco fácil. El primer día se levantó, ducho y arreglo. Su uniforme tenía una extraña mancha en la **corbata **pero la quitó con un hechizo. Cuando quiso colocarse su brillo labial favorito, estaba completamente seco, y su rizador de pestañas estaba roto. _Ya, todo normal_, pensó.

Al salir fue cuando todo se torció. De pronto una masa lodosa la cubrió completamente cuando cruzó la puerta. Dio un paso más y resbaló, cayendo estrepitosamente. Lo que vieron sus compañeras de cuarto al salir a ver que causó tal estruendo, fue una pelirroja cubierta de lodo y sentada sobre sus cuartos traseros, con los ojos azules brillando de ira contenida. Pero el grito fue lo mejor de todo.

- SCAMANDER - grito la Weasley parándose rápidamente y saliendo hacia la Sala Común. El rubio apareció con una sonrisa frente a ella.

- ¿Te pasa algo Dominique? - preguntó con una falsa mueca de preocupación.

- Si Scamander, me pasa algo - dijo furiosa, y tomando algo del lodo que se encontraba en su antes perfectamente peinado pelo, se lo lanzó a la cara.

Scamander no reaccionó a tiempo, por lo que el lodo cubrió completamente su cara. Limpiándose los ojos para verla, le dijo - Esto no se quedará así, Weasley - y se marchó enojado a su cuarto a limpiar su cara y el cuello de su túnica.

Por su parte, Dominique intentó limpiarse con un hechizo, pero el lodo no desapareció, por lo que tuvo que volver al cuarto para poder asearse. Le costó sacarse el lodo del pelo, pero cuando salió de la ducha se dio cuenta que tenía sus demás uniformes estaban en el baúl, por lo cual debían tener arrugas. Tuvo que ponérselo como estaba, ya que no tenía tiempo de nada. Su pelo era un desastre, pero logro arreglarlo de forma más o menos correcta. Salió corriendo de la Sala Común; ya no alcanzaba a desayunar, y llegaría tarde a Encantamientos, que era lo que tenía a primera hora.

El profesor Flitwick estaba sorprendido de que llegara a esas horas, pero ella pasó hecha una bala hacia el asiento que James le había guardado. Y como con esas pintas no era común verla, él se río a su costa.

- Supe que una de las pequeñas aguilas hizo una travesura - le comento James con una sonrisa burlona.

- Cállate - Dominique le contestó malhumorada.

* * *

Y así continuó su vida durante los siguientes años. Pero hubo un evento durante su séptimo curso que... cambió un poco el mundo tal y como lo conocía.

- ¡¿Y te invito al baile?! - preguntó una muchacha de cuarto a su amiga, sentadas en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

- Si, me ha estado persiguiendo estos días solo para pedírmelo - dijo chillando de emoción la pelinegra.

- ¿Y que le vas a decir? No me digas que lo vas a rechazar, con lo bueno que esta - la rubia estaba haciendo un mohín.

- Como puede pasar eso por tu mente, ni lo menciones. Claro que le diré que sí. No puedo rechazar a ese bombón rubio. Lorcan Scamander será mío toda una noche, muere de la envidia.

Ella estaba escondida detrás de un libro y con un sombrero muggle cubriendo su pelo celeste, gracias a la última broma de Scamander. Pero no volvería a meterse con su pelo después de tener comezón en el trasero durante una semana, era una pena que el efecto se había perdido el día anterior; y su pelo aún no daba señales de volver a ser el mismo de siempre. _Quizá lo hechice de nuevo_, pensó con una sonrisa.

Pero no pensaba seguir escuchando de lo bueno que se había puesto Lorcan Scamander en el verano; lo peor era que tenía que admitir que tenían razón, ya que ella había visto la transformación durante el verano. El rubio había crecido y fortalecido su cuerpo jugando quidditch en la Madriguera junto a los Weasley.

_Céntrate_, se dijo Dominique. Cuando se levantó de la butaca en la que se encontraba y miró hacía las mesas que estaban detrás del sillón en el que se encontraban las chicas, vio que la pesadilla rubia la miraba fijamente, haciéndola sonrojar y enojarse consigo misma. En ese momento el rubio se comenzó a acercar a ella y la miró de una forma que le produjo escalofríos. Ella en vez de salir corriendo, como su cerebro le gritaba que hiciera, se quedo a esperar que llegara hasta ella. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, ella deseó haber corrido.

- Tengo una propuesta para tí Dominique - le dijo sonriendo. Ella odiaba que ÉL la llamase por su nombre -. Y antes de que me mandes al infierno, te dire que si no aceptas tu cabello nunca volverá a ser pelirrojo, lo cual seria una pena ¿Cierto?

- Ya que no me das otra opción, te escucho - le contesto Dominique cruzando los brazos.

- Querida - dijo subiendo el tono de su voz de manera que todos los que se encontraban en la Sala Común le escucharan -. Tengo la poción aquí - mostró un vial con una poción color violeta -. Esto te devolverá tu vistoso color de pelo - Dominique intentó quitarle el vial, sin éxito claro, porque Lorcan levantó la mano que tenía el vial, y él era ahora unos 10 centímetros más alto que ella -. No, no, no... debes ser paciente.

- Ya di que quieres - Dominique seguía intentando quitarle el vial, ya estaba harta de su discurso.

- Vendrás al baile de navidad conmigo - dijo Lorcan, a lo cual las chicas que conversaban anteriormente en el sillón abrieron la boca en shock.

- Ya me lo habías pedido a mí - chilló la pelinegra.

- Pues ya no - respondió Lorcan sin romper el contacto visual con Dominique.

Dominique estaba confundida. Parecía que de un momento a otro el universo se había puesto de cabeza. Estaba sopesando los pro y los contra de esa situación, cuando Lorcan abrió la palma de su mano y colocó allí el vial.

- Te estaré esperando en la puerta de la Sala Común quince minutos antes del inicio del baile - y después añadió para que nadie escuchara -. Asegúrate de que el vestido sea azul - Y se fue, dejando a Dominique allí parada.

_Mierda,_ fue lo único que se atrevió a pensar al sentir sus mejillas ardiendo.

* * *

Hola

Soy yo de nuevo. Me he decidido a participar en un reto, y este me ha encantado.

¿Podéis decirme que les pareció?

Una disculpa ha quienes esperan la actualización de Tornare Tempus, pero tengo la mitad de el siguiente capitulo.

Les quiere

Leonor XD


	2. Por entrometido

**Disclaimer:** J. es la dueña y creadora de todo lo que reconozcan. Lo que no, es un invento de mi cabeza, pero nadie me paga por mis locas ideas.

_"Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"_

**Personaje:** James Sirius Potter

**Palabra:** Slytherin

* * *

James encontraba completamente ilógico que Dominique, su mejor amiga, prima y hermana postiza, de la cual él se regodeaba por conocer como la palma de su mano, fuera al maldito baile de navidad con su peor enemigo.

Un día cualquiera en el que tocaba clase Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, se sentó en el lugar habitual para esperar a que Dominique llegará.

- Primita - le dijo él con verdadero cariño al verla sentarse a su lado; estaba completamente extrañado porque tuviera su pelo de su color normal, siendo que el día anterior estaba de un celeste que dañaba los ojos. Decidido a saciar su curiosidad preguntó - ¿Y qué le pasó a tu cabello?

Ella como nunca se sonrojo y tartamudeo - Bueno... este... yo... encontré una poción, si eso - dijo como intentando convencerse a sí misma -, y la prepare. Era sumamente fácil - agregó al ver la cara de incredulidad de James; y con razón ya que su prima era pésima en pociones (y en las mentiras).

- Ya... si tu lo dices.

- Claro que lo digo - y en ese momento entró el profesor por lo cual no pudieron seguir conversando. Cuando James intentó preguntar nuevamente al finalizar la clase, Dominique salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y James no fue lo suficientemente rápido para atraparla, aún cuando contaba con buenos reflejos al ser el buscador de Gryffindor, pero su prima era más rápida, ya que junto a Scamander, jugaba en la posición de golpeadora.

* * *

La segunda vez que se extraño del comportamiento de Dom (ya que así le decían cariñosamente la familia y los amigos) fue cuando la vio recibir un paquete que venía desde su casa en el Gran Comedor.

Cuando quiso preguntar qué mierda era eso, Dominique le evadió y se fue corriendo a su torre. Aunque alcanzo a ver una tela azul asomando desde una pequeña abertura en el paquete.

* * *

Ahora que la veía en el baile se daba cuenta de lo que le sucedía. Él maldito de Scamander la había chantajeado (de alguna forma que él desconocía), y ella se había dejado. Eso de por sí era extraño, ya que la pelirroja se caracterizaba por su carácter fuerte y decidido. Pero ese no era el punto; el punto era que había decidido seguir a Scamander y Dominique cuando habían salido del Gran Comedor, y parecía que había sido una decisión prudente.

Él estaba escondido en una esquina cuando Scamander empujó a Dominique contra la pared, y colocó un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza. James alcanzaba a ver el semblante ansioso de ella, y estaba apunto de interrumpir la escena, cuando el rubio la beso. Eso fue un incentivo, pero Dominique se le adelantó y le plantó una cachetada en su rostro de niño bonito a Scamander. Estaba saliendo de la esquina para ir a burlarse cuando Dominique se zafó del rubio, le empujó contra la pared, y lo besó.

Se sentía de pronto enfermo. Su prima Dominique se había aliado con el enemigo, había roto una de las reglas universales, y él estaba observando. Cuando vio que esos dos iban a enrollarse en medio del pasillo decidió retirarse. Su estómago estaba revuelto y no tenía ganas de volver al baile, por lo que se fue a su torre y se acostó, deseando que lo visto fuera solamente una pesadilla.

No pudo volver a mirar a la cara a su mejor amiga durante una semana después de eso. Cuando ella le preguntaba que pasaba, él le respondía a medias y mirando al vacío. Sorprendentemente para los alumnos de Hogwarts, la puyas constantes entre los dos enemigos declarados, se habían detenido después de que fueran como pareja al baile. Nadie sabía que había sucedido; _Ni siquiera se lo imaginan_, pensó James.

* * *

Pasados unos días se encontró con Rose, otra de sus primas que había ido a parar a Ravenclaw. Ella fue la fuente de la verdad y el conocimiento. Le contó cómo fue que Dom recuperó su color de cabello, y como llegó a la Sala Común después del baile.

- ¿Me estás diciendo, que mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, llegó después del toque de queda, del brazo de Scamander, con la ropa desarreglada, y con un chupetón en el cuello?

- Lo del chupetón te lo intentaste tu - le respondió Rose -, yo solo dije que tenía una pequeña marca en el cuello el día siguiente - James estaba parándose para, lo más seguro, ir a darle una paliza al rubio, cuando Rose volvió a hablar -. Y no se te olvide que esto queda entre tu y yo.

James la miró y se puso pálido - Ok, Rose. Pero tu debes prometerme que no dirás nada.

Rose asintió con satisfacción.

- Deberías haber ido a **Slytherin** con Albus.

- Soy demasiado buena para ir a Slytherin, pero el sombrero estuvo a punto de enviarme con las serpientes.

- Pues Albus parece que te necesitaba allí - dijo James señalando hacía el castaño que se acercaba a ellos -. Hey Albus - comento cuando su hermano pequeño llegó hasta donde ellos - ¿Estás tan necesitado de atención que has venido aquí? ¿O es que tu noviecito no te esta haciendo caso?

Albus se sonrojo ante la mención de su mejor amigo, pero le respondió a James cortante - Callate, ya te dije que no es mi novio y tu insistes. Además ni siquiera vengo a hablar contigo, necesito que Rose nos ayude con la tarea de DCAO.

- No Albus, que lo haya hecho la vez pasada no significa que lo haga ahora - en la cara de su prima se formó una sonrisa malvada -. Aunque puede que si me rogas lo suficiente lo haga.

James se marchó al ver como su hermano estaba arrodillado frente a Rose suplicando como ella le había pedido.

Con el tiempo James se enteró de lo que sucedía realmente en la torre de Ravenclaw cuando todos se iban a dormir. Fue algo fortuito y sin ninguna mala intención por su parte, pero lo visto le llevó a tomar una resolución. _Nunca volveré a entrar a una Sala Común ajena sin permiso_, dijo en su mente, y añadió: _No volveré a mirar a Dominique a la cara._

* * *

Hola

Aquí esta el siguiente one-shot. Como aclaración: serán una serie de capítulos únicos no tan independientes uno del otro.

Espero que estén bien y muchos saludos hasta la parte del mundo en el que se encuentre quien este leyendo esta locura que intenta tener pinceladas de humor, pero que más bien parece una parodia de los personajes.

Leonor


	3. Padre primerizo

**Personaje: **Teddy Lupin.

**Palabra:** Nacimiento.

* * *

**Padre primerizo**

Ted Remus Lupin, mejor conocido como Teddy, era, como muchos decían, el hijo mayor de Harry Potter. Puede ser que estuvo un tiempo con su abuela Andrómeda, y que en realidad él no fuera hijo de sangre del Potter. Pero algo que siempre se preocupaba de decirle su padrino era que él era su hijo, sin importar si la sangre que corría por sus venas no era igual.

En momentos Teddy deseaba fervientemente que sus verdaderos padres estuvieran vivos. A él le gustaba pensar que si hubiese sido de esa forma él tendría una hermanita pequeña llamada Andrómeda, que sería igual a su madre. O a veces veía a su padre llevándolo a ver un partido de quidditch. No es que nunca hubiese hecho esas cosas, pero a veces se imaginaba haciéndolas con sus padres.

Uno de los momentos en los que Teddy deseó que sus padres estuvieran con él, fue su graduación de Hogwarts. Él había sido un orgulloso tejón durante siete largos años al igual que su madre. Por eso es que cuando Harry le dio un abrazo y le dijo que sus padres estarían muy orgullosos de él, jura que vio dos sombras plateadas sonreírle desde las entrañas del bosque prohibido.

El día de su boda, y mientras bailaba con su esposo, vio que una de las sombras, la más pequeña, le daba un pequeño codazo a la más alta. Y cuando se enteraron de las sorpresas que venían, les veía abrazados debajo de un árbol.

El día en que él tuvo su bebé fue más o menos complicado. Sanadores corrían de aquí para allá. No había tenido un embarazo difícil, todo había sido color de rosa hasta ese momento. Cuando despertó en un lugar blanco con un especial parecido a una estación de tren, pero completamente vacía, se dio cuenta de que no estaba consciente, por lo menos no en el mundo real. Se preocupo al ver dos sombras materializarse frente a él. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de quienes eran se levantó rápidamente a abrazarlos. Cuando finalmente les soltó, la mujer comenzó a hablar.

—Te lo dije Remus, mi bebé era completamente diferente de los demás —la mujer tenía el extraño color de pelo rosa chicle que la caracterizaba.

—Tenías razón Dora, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo —hablo un hombre alto y delgado, con el pelo del color de la arena, y un pequeño bebé en brazos.

—¿Donde estoy? —preguntó Teddy.

—En el andén 5 1/2 —respondió Tonks, Teddy la miró extrañado—. Bueno no es exactamente el andén 5 1/2, pero es algo así.

Teddy se conforma con verlos por una vez en su vida y poder recordar como eran, pero no puede evitar preguntar. —¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Estás aquí porque esta es la única oportunidad que teníamos de hablar contigo y la pedimos —respondió Remus.

—El **nacimiento** de un hijo es lo más mágico en la vida, y había que aprovecharlo —le dijo Tonks.

—¿A quien tienes en brazos, papá? —era la primera vez que utilizaba esa palabra con su verdadero padre.

—Este es tu bebé —le respondió el—. Tomala.

—Es una niña —dijo Teddy emocionado.

—Si, es una niña —Tonks estaba sonriendo—. Pero que ni siquiera pase por tu linda cabecita el ponerle Nymphadora a mi nieta.

—Si mamá, lo que tu digas.

—¿Oíste eso Remus?, me llamó mamá —Remus sonreía con alegría.

—Sí cariño, lo he oído.

Y así fue como los Lupin pasaron un buen rato en familia. Pero tarde o temprano eso debía acabar, y era una pena para Remus tener que devolverlos a la realidad.

—Cariño, se nos esta acabando el tiempo.

—Lo sé —respondió Tonks, de un momento a otro su semblante se entristeció—. Hijo debes despertar. Tienes a muchos preocupados por tí. En cuanto despiertes verás a esta pequeña preciosura que tengo por nieta. Pero por ahora es mía —y se la quitó, volviendo a colocar en su rostro una sonrisa.

Teddy abrazo a sus padres a modo de despedida.

—No olvides que te queremos hijo —le dijo Remus.

—Adiós papá, mamá —y cayó en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Despertó en una habitación de San Mungo.

Lo primero que echo de menos fue su vientre, con eso casi le da un infarto por la preocupación. En ese momento escuchó unos balbuceos venir desde una cuna colocada estratégicamente a su lado, de manera que viera al bebé. Con ansias de conocer a su pequeña, se paro de la cama con cuidado, y se acercó lentamente a la cuna. Cuando esta abrió sus ojos eran de un color grisáceo, pero al instante cambiaron a un avellana oscuro. Estaba feliz de que su pequeña fuera una metamorfomaga, por lo cual hizo que su cabello creciera y se volviera rojo. La pequeña estaba emocionada con el cambio, pero pasados un par de minutos Teddy la tenía completamente controlada y dormida.

Cuando Teddy escucho sonar la puerta de la habitación se volvió hacia ella, viendo a su esposo caminar lentamente hacia él.

—Despertaste cariño - le dijo el castaño.

—Sí —contestó mirando embelesado a su pequeña.

—Mira a quien traje —dijo James Sirius emocionado ante la idea de que por fin sus hijos se conocieran.

Cuando los pequeños hermanos sintieron la presencia del otro, abrieron sus ojos y comenzaron a llorar. James se había asustado con el sonido, pero Teddy conservó la calma y le indico a James que dejará al pequeño Alan acostado en la cuna, mientras que el llevaba a la pequeña. Cuando se encontraron en la cuna dejaron inmediatamente de llorar y comenzaron a cambiar algunas cosas de su apariencia, lo cual provocó la risa de sus padres.

Teddy se puso serio después de eso. —¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Solo un par de horas después de que... naciera —Teddy se dio cuenta que aunque James intentaba mostrar despreocupación, lo hacía de manera que no se notara su inquietud. Una cosa que le resultó extraña fue que la cuna de su pequeña no llevaba nombre siendo que había nacido hacía horas.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué mi bebé no tiene un nombre? —dijo intentando mostrar enfado; le dio gracia la cara avergonzada de James y como este comenzó a balbucear.

—Bueno... este... es que... quise... pense que te gustaría acompañarme al decidir su nombre.

—Que bueno que me esperaste... —dijo Teddy, y procedió a darle un beso. De pronto recordó que su madre le dijo que no le colocara su nombre a la bebé; sonrió al separarse de James— Tengo el nombre perfecto.

—¿Si? ¿Cual seria?

—Se va a llamar Nymph.

—¿Como una ninfa*? —preguntó James.

—Si... exactamente como una ninfa —respondió Teddy mirando a los pequeños, y viendo que una de las sombras que ha visto toda su vida, se acerca a su pequeña y besa su frente.

* * *

Cuando Teddy ve a sus hijos, que cambian el color de su pelo a blanco cuando se les acerca, se da cuenta que aunque llegase a morir lo haría pensando en un futuro mejor para ellos, y promete estar siempre cerca, tal como sus padres le prometieron cuando era solo un bebé.

* * *

*En inglés, Nymph quiere decir ninfa.

* * *

Hola

Actualización después de siglos... Tenía esto para el futuro pero me decidí a publicarlo ahora...

Cariños y suerte

Leonor


End file.
